


The Scolding of the Brothers

by Alba_Wolf



Series: Sad Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Wolf/pseuds/Alba_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when ties between twins are burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scolding of the Brothers

It had never crossed either of the Dutchmen’s minds that it would be like this, as they clung onto each other as tight as they could with there mind’s racing as one. They had been trapped in the middle of their house which currently was becoming black ash all around them as green eyes darting round to try and see through the black mist stinging them. 

Abel was hugging his disabled brother to try and reassure him that it would be okay, they would be okay. Ever since Abel could remember his brother Lars was unable to walk, always crawling everywhere until he picked the other up and carried him, a system which worked for years. Though he got caught. As soon as the flickers of hot tongues started upon the old house Abel was out of there looking round to see if his brother had crawled out, only to have his heart stop and when he heard a scared cry from the younger twin still inside, causing him to push his feet to run as fast as he could towards him, calling out the others name over and over, hoping for a response back just to give him hope. 

Upon finding the younger, spiked haired brother Abel carefully made his way towards him, using his scarf to cover up the death lingering in the air to fill his airways and muffle them. The yellow, orange and reds reflecting in his sight, trying to hide his brother away from him, trying to take his brother away from him. Soot falling from the ceiling above onto his blonde messy hair which fell down and across his eyes, turning the normally bright, clean blonde into nothing but a matted, grey colour. 

His eyes both lit up and widened once he stumbled through the rooms and the smoke to find the younger lay down on his back with stunted breaths. Willing his lungs to carry on Abel moved round the falling flesh of the house to get to his brother, hissing and coughing as he did, the heat starting to kiss at the skin of his face while his blood started to boil up to his mouth to escape the cage it was in. 

Falling to his sibling’s side the male reached out to pull him close, his heart choking and sending a sharp pain to rattle his chest. How could he have let this happen to Lars? His breath hitched up in his throat causing him to gasp slightly though unheard under the roars of the flames. Lars had moved his head slightly to open his tired dark eyes to look up at him with a small smile twitching at his lips. Relief washed over Abel but only for a second as he swiftly forced his own aching body to pull the other up before placing him over his shoulders, his eyes darting around the building before gulping as he saw a window. Making a dart for it he slammed his foot down and through a nail sticking up from the floor causing the male to let out a wail as they fell forward towards the burning ground. 

Lars managed to somewhat crawl his way towards the window before looking back at his brother and begging him to get up and follow with his eyes, his voice long gone thanks to the scrapping of the black fog lining his throat. 

It was then Abel saw a blurred shadow of a person reach through the window to grab his brother, instantly making him scrabbled the best he could to stand though a loud crack follow by a thud stopped him and made him froze, glancing up before trying to dash away but to no avail. A thick wooden joist had broken free but only to land on the poor Dutchmen soon followed by a number of floor boards, pipes and small bricks.   
His chest compressed in as he felt each rib sickeningly bend and creak before snapping in two, his hips shattering while his legs twisted before being flattened. Letting out a chocked cry though as soon as he opened his mouth the fire whipped at his insides, causing him to let his head fall down to the wood. 

Laboured heavy, painful breaths wheezed out from the body as he forced his eyes to stay open, groaning and hissing as he moved his hands to push himself up only to recoil to the ground the best he could from a scolding hot nail piercing through his flesh upon his palm. This was it his body couldn’t take much more as the joist continued to push what little air he had, out of him he felt his mind just go blank. Shutting off even though the male tried hard to hold on to whatever he had left in him even if it was rushing away into the fire, being burnt along with him and the rest of the house. 

Until his body finally gave up on him his thoughts remained with Lars, hoping to god it was a friend which had saved him and not the person who did this. Though soon everything just went blank with only the sounds of crackling to ring in his ears, hissing out one last breath that soon burnt to dust.


End file.
